Syndra Llewlyn
Syndra Llewlyn is a female High Elf of Seacrest, widow of the late Lord Melphis Llewlyn, and recently stripped of her nobility due to a lengthy disappearance in which she was determined 'deceased' and had all of her assets dispersed. She held a grudge against the Legion of Dööm for quite some time due to their mishandling (and subsequent decapitation) during a fatal encounter with her husband; said grudge was incessantly exacerbated on numerous occasions due to consistent antagonization by certain members of the Legion of Dööm, as well as the fact that they had kept Lord Llewlyn's head as a trophy (Ayana Clearwater was later hired to recover the head from them, which she did successfully). Eventually, however, Jayce Milleneut was able to bury the hatchet between them by offering a formal apology as well as an invitation of their services in the form of Favor Tokens, which seems to have set right what once went wrong. Immediately following Jayce's willingness to concede fault for the Legion of Dööm's actions, she began taking an interest in him and his activities, going so far as to use the two favor tokens directly toward manipulation of him and his efforts. After several interactions and conversations (some rather heated), she declared her intent to induct him as her apprentice, using one of said favor tokens to prevent any denial he could have attempted. It was revealed much later that she would go beyond a simple apprenticeship and legally entitle him as her heir, entrusting her personal and intellectual properties unto him in the event of her passing or disappearance. Rumors whisper that there may be more to this relationship than meets the eye, but neither she nor Jayce have admitted to any such thing, with the latter already being romantically involved with Sohese'tsunairade of Ymir. In truth, she is the ancient Sage of Travels, Syndra B'tara Hiswold. This revelation came during a visit to the Legion of Dööm's keep, where she was re-introduced to Aesis in the Aethir Temple after nearly four hundred years of absence between them. She also brought forth two Aethir Artifacts, one belonging to her and the other to her first husband (Lucius Hiswold, the Sage of Modern Marvels), which she placed in the hollows of the Aethir Temple where they belonged. Immediately following, she asked the Legion of Dööm to continue their quest to hunt down the remaining Artifacts and set Aesis free, offering her insight on the matter if they required it. Her method of mortal longevity, however, was not revealed at the time. Syndra is enigmatic by the very definition of the word, and is often aloof and callous regarding most things, expressing defiance and adopting a 'my way or no way at all' sort of attitude when dealing with people. However, Jayce has reported her as playfully obnoxious and mysteriously insincere at other times, leading to confusion on what, exactly, her stance may be on any given subject. Her repertoire has not rusted over the five centuries in which she has lived, and she is reported to be extremely powerful and well-versed in the arcane arts, among other things. She tends to keep to herself most of the time and seems to prefer it that way. It is also known that she and the young Lord Anthony Tuber butted heads frequently and did not get along well, which culminated into an attempt to assassinate her by destroying her keep while she was inside. She enamoured herself in the care of the late Lord's garden, composed almost entirely of toxic and lethal plants, and the alchemical processes that are akin to the Llewlyn family name. Following an incredible journey through time and space alongside the Legion of Dööm in an effort to save Jayce Milleneut from nonexistence, a freak accident transformed her, Jayce, and Sohese'tsunairade into children. Though shaken from the incident, especially while knowing that the Chronofrond plant she once cultivated was destroyed along with her keep, she has retained all of her magic and abilities, and attempts to remain stalwart despite shedding a few feet and cup sizes. Category:Nobility